Verdades ocultas
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: ¿Y si en vez de los Mason quienes visitan a lo Dursley por negocios son los Malfoy los Malfoy? Un gran secreto ve la luz, cuando Harry se los revela; ¿Quién es Harry en verdad?, ¿Qué se oculta tras su simple existencia?, las mentiras caen y todas las verdades ocultas salen a la luz una por una muy lentamente, la "luz" debe prepararse para la venganza de una familia separada. SLASH
1. El inicio de todo

**_Hola, hola, sé que no debería empezar otro fic sin terminar los que ya tengo, pero desde hace com semanas que esta idea no abandona mi cabeza, necesitaba plasmarla o juro que no podría seguir, espero les guste esta introducción, no sé qué tan largos me salgan los capis, pero puedo asegurar que será una historia larga, ya que plasmare datos importantes desde las vacaciones antes de 2do año, hasta mi batalla final, y como no, esta historia tendrá epilogo._**

**_Titulo: Verdades ocultas._**

**_Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine_**

**_Capitulo: 1/?_**

**_Summary: ¿Y si en vez de los Mason quienes visitan a lo Dursley por negocios son los Malfoy? Un gran secreta se revela, cuando Harry se los revela; ¿Quién es Harry en verdad?, ¿Qué se oculta tras su simple existencia?, las mentiras caen y todas las verdades ocultas salen a la luz una por una muy lentamente, la "luz" debe prepararse para la venganza de una familia separada._**

**_Advertencias: Dark Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Tortura, Yaoi/Slash, M-preg, Lemmon (A futuro), Incesto, Violación/Non-con_**

**_Parejas: Drarry, Tom/Lucius, Ronmione, Theo/Ginny, Nev/Hannah, Blaise/Pansy._**

**_Rated: NC-17 (M)_**

**_Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes, mundo y todo lo que reconozcáis es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, fic hecho de una fan para fans, hecho sin fines lucrativos~_**

* * *

**~Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo~**

* * *

Harry se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banco en el patio de los Dursley, sabía que Dobby se haría cargo de las tareas mientras descansaba, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir, sus "tíos" no sabían nada sobre el elfo domestico, y él deseaba que no se enterasen por un buen tiempo, o estaría en problemas.

**Flashback**

_Un pequeño Harry de 4 años se encontraba llorando totalmente asustado, sus tíos lo habían encerrado en la pequeña alacena debajo de las escaleras, como cada vez que sucedía algo raro, pero en esa ocasión no había sucedido nada, solo le habían aventado ahí, diciéndole que si alguien notaba que estaba allí las pagaría de mala forma, es por eso que a pesar del veloz llanto y la tristeza en su rostro, el pequeño niño no sollozaba en voz alta._

_-Quiero compañía- murmuro el niño muy suavemente, desde que llegara ahí nunca había sonada tan deseoso, y aun más importante, jamás había pedido algo así, en ese momento el niño dejo de llorar al ver como se oía un ligero "plop" y una extraña criatura aparecía delante de él, era delgada, con ojos saltones, un poco más alto que él y tanto sus brazos como orejas eran bastante largos._

_-El pequeño amito pidió compañía, Dobby le hará compañía al amito mientras pueda-dijo la criatura con una voz graciosa a oídos del pequeño de ojos esmeralda._

_-Hola, ¿De verdad te quedaras conmigo?- preguntó el niño con gran ilusión._

_-Sí pequeño amo, todo el tiempo que el amo deseé, después de todo Dobby debe cuidar del pequeño amo como su nanny que es-_

_-Dobby, ¿Puedes sacarnos de aquí sin que el hombre malo se enteré?- a ojos de Harry, Vernon Dursley era un hombre malo que quería hacerle daño ante cualquier oportunidad que tuviera-No quiero que se entere y me pegue, duele cuando el hombre malo me pega-_

_-Que inhumano, atreverse a dañar al pequeño amito, Dobby sacará al pequeño amo sin que ese hombre se entere, si algo sucede Dobby aceptara la culpa pequeño amito- dijo antes de tomarlo de un brazo y aparecerlos sobre un colchón en la segunda habitación de Dudley, Harry se sorprendió pero supo esconderlo fácilmente._

_-Dobby, puedes dejar de decirme "pequeño amito", solo dime por mi nombre, ¿Sí?-_

_-Pero pequeño amito, si no le digo así y su pa' se entera Dobby deberá de castigarse por semejante falta de respeto-el elfo se veía bastante alarmado, así que no noto la cara de asombro de Harry al enterarse de su pa', acaso el sabía que estaba en aquel lugar y no lo ayudaba, posiblemente no lo quería._

_-Dobby, ¿Puedes hablarme de mi familia y de mí?-cuestiono con una curiosidad mal disimulada._

_-Claro pequeño amo, usted es Alexander Sebastian Abraxas Riddle-Malfoy, nació un día 20 de mayo de 1980, sus padres son Tom Marvolo Riddle y Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, es el heredero de la familia Gaunt, quien a su vez es desciende de Salazar Slytherin, también es heredero de la familia Peverell, y el heredero de la familia Malfoy, tiene un medio hermano, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, hijo de su pa' Lucius junto a una sangre pura llamada Narcissa Black, un compromiso arreglado por su abuelo Abraxas desde que estos eran niños- heredero, dos padres, medio hermano, y hasta una madrastra, el pequeño se pregunto si no lo querían y ellos le habían dejado con los Dursley apropósito._

_-Dobby, dime porque no vivo junto con mi familia-_

_-Porque al pequeño amo un anciano senil se lo lleva e hizo creer a todos que murió cuando era un bebé muy pequeño, y todos lo dan por muerto, pero Dobby podía saber que el pequeño amo estaba bien, pero Dobby no puede traer a su pa' aquí, ni a nadie, porque las barreras alrededor de la casa le impiden la entrada a cualquier persona con magia, Dobby solo puede entrar cuando el amo le habla, pues el lazo entre Dobby y el pequeño amo es más fuerte que las barreras, nadie debe saber que Dobby ha estado aquí, o el anciano bobo puede intentar dañar más al amo de lo que ya lo ha hecho, ¿Sí amo?- pregunto Dobby, y el niño solo asintió, no quería perder el primer amigo que tenía en su vida, porque para el Dobby era su amigo y no dejaría que los separaran._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Desde ese día cada que podía Dobby iba a visitar a Harry y le contaba todo lo que sucedía con su familia, eso le hacía muy feliz, cuando inicio la escuela primaría y aprendió a leer le había pedido a Dobby le empezara a llevar libros sobre distintos temas mágicos, los cuales eran explicados como un extra a las clases de etiqueta que Dobby de por sí ya le daba desde los 5 años.

Sin embargo todo eso fue opacado después de la llegada de la carta de Hogwarts, Harry sabía ya lo que todos esperaban de él, y lamentablemente para no levantar sospechas había tenido que rechazar y luego fingir odiar a su hermano, eso había sido doloroso para Harry, y más no haber tenido la oportunidad a la misma casa que su familia para evitar levantar sospechas, logró ganarse la amistad de Ron sin problema alguno, y junto con Hermione habían superado las pruebas para salvar la piedra, Harry había visto en lo que se había convertido el hombre buen mozo que salía en las fotos que Dobby le llevaba de antes de su nacimiento, las prefería mil veces antes que el álbum que Hagrid le había dado donde salía con los Potter, ellos no eran su familia, y ni siquiera estaba relacionada cerca en línea de sangre con ellos, pero dejando eso de lado y volviendo al tema inicial, había terminado alejándolo, cuando le dijo que sabía que había sido en verdad de Alexander, sin siquiera esperar un momento el lord había huido luego de esas palabras sin siquiera esperar a la continuación, eso le dolió en un principio, hasta que Dobby le explico que posiblemente su padre sintiese aversión al tema, porque sentía que había fallado al proteger a su bebé.

-Fenómeno, date prisa en entrar, las visitas no tardan en llegar y debes ponerte presentable, al parecer se enteraron que te tenemos a nuestro cuidado y deberás estar presente, solo espero que te comportes o ya verás- escucho a Vernon y no pudo evitar estremecerse, la última vez que ese hombre le castigo había sido horrible, a pesar de haber sido hace más de un año aun podía sentir aquel gordo cuerpo penetrándolo dolorosamente sin consideración, los labios totalmente babeados, y la impotencia de no poder defenderse al estar amarrado y amordazado, lo que más rabia le causaba era que Dursley lo había grabado todo y sabía gracias a Dudley que estaba entre las cintas favoritas que veía con su padre cuando se masturbaban, eso le rabiaba y asqueaba por igual.

-Dobby, debo entrar ya, ve a preparar mi ropa mientras me baño, después de eso eres libre para volver a Malfoy Manor, si te necesito de nuevo te llamare- dijo amablemente el azabache antes de dirigirse en dirección a la casa, esperaba todo saliera bien esa noche, aunque pensándolo bien, desconocía quienes vendrían, no le había interesado en todo ese tiempo, y la verdad es que ahora tampoco es como si le interesara.

Nadie nunca imaginaría los acontecimientos que esa noche sucederían.

* * *

**_Bien, primer capítulo arriba, esta historia la actualizare cada que pueda, aunque como máximo serán 15 días de espera, ya que las ideas sobre este fic las cambio casi a cada rato, solo soy constante en las parejas y algunos hechos._**

**_También agradezco a quien leyó esta cosa, sé que es corto, pero si meto más pondré cosas del sig. capitulo, además que solo se trata de la introducción a la historia, para medio ubicarlos, aun hay muchas cosas que descubrir, además de sucesos que no todos esperan, de seguro en algún momento quedaran totalmente asombrados con lo que puede salir de mi alocada cabecita._**

**_Dejen comentarios que me animan a seguir con la historia, acepto todo tipo de opiniones mientras no sean destructivas._**


	2. La cena I: -¿Por qué ellos?-

_**Hola de nuevo, muchas gracias por el recibimiento que tiene la historia, no creí que fuera a gustarles tanto la idea ya que creó que algo así solo le he visto un par de veces con suerte.**_

_**Titulo: Verdades ocultas.**_

_**Autor: Mayu-chan Kagamine**_

_**Capitulo: 2/?**_

_**Summary: ¿Y si en vez de los Mason quienes visitan a lo Dursley por negocios son los Malfoy? Un gran secreto ve la luz, cuando Harry se los revela; ¿Quién es Harry en verdad?, ¿Qué se oculta tras su simple existencia?, las mentiras caen y todas las verdades ocultas salen a la luz una por una muy lentamente, la "luz" debe prepararse para la venganza de una familia separada.**_

_**Advertencias: Dark Harry, Bad Dumbledore, Tortura, Yaoi/Slash, M-preg, Lemmon (A futuro), Incesto, Violación/Non-con.**_

_**Parejas: Drarry, Tom/Lucius, Ronmione, Theo/Ginny, Nev/Hannah, Blaise/Pansy.**_

_**Rated: NC-17 (M)**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes, mundo y todo lo que reconozcáis es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, fic hecho de una fan para fans, hecho sin fines lucrativos~**_

* * *

**~Capitulo 2: La cena I -¿Por qué ellos?-~**

* * *

Me encontraba terminando de alistarme cuando abajo se escucho como tocaban el timbre, será mejor que me apresure a bajar, o Vernon podría enojarse y castigarme por desobedecer sus reglas, idiota puto de mierda, algún día me voy a vengar de él, y entonces deseara jamás haberse atrevido a tocarme un solo cabello, no sabe lo que le espera a él y su pequeña familia apenas llegue a la mayoría de edad; mientras bajo las escaleras logro observar como ese hombre se apresura a correr a abrir la puerta, no era siquiera consiente que alguien tan gordo como él pueda correr a semejante velocidad o tan solo de correr.

Cuando llegue al recibidor pude al fin saber quiénes son las visitas y… ¡Oh por Merlín!, ¿Por qué de todas las jodidas personas de cualquiera de los dos mundos, mágico y muggle, tenían que ser justamente ellos?, en el recibidor se encontraba mi familia, los Malfoy, Merlín que algo los haga irse antes de que noten como me tratan los Dursley.

—Buenas noches, disculpen que no bajara antes pero me encontraba terminando de alistarme— nota mental, agradecerle a Dobby por las clases de etiqueta que consideraba inservibles tiempo atrás.

—Buenas noches joven, aunque, ¿Acaso nunca le enseñaron a llegar a tiempo, joven?—dijo Narcissa burlonamente y yo no pude hacer nada mejor que dejarme dominar por mi impulsividad y contestarle.

—Si me lo enseñaron, pero como tenía cosas por hacer y nunca se debe dejar colgado un compromiso no pude llegar antes señora—se que fue horrible decirle eso, pero por algo soy un Gryffindor, además de un Riddle y un Malfoy, y nadie nunca jamás de los jamases se burla de mí y sale indemne, además que fue ella quien hizo que mi pa' desistiera de seguir buscándome, causando así que yo tenga que quedarme aquí con los Dursley, aunque tampoco es como si la culpase completamente, para mi toda la culpa de lo sucedido la tiene el aciano senil de Albus-me-creó-el-jodido-amo-de-todo-el-mundo-mágic o-Dumbledore, y sus estúpidos seguidores de mierda que hacen todo como estúpidos perritos falderos, me alegro de estar lentamente alejando de sus garras a Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Neville, y espero este año poder empezar a trabajar también sobre Ginny o todo será un completo fracaso cuando mis verdaderas lealtades sean descubiertas.

—¿Por qué no mejor pasamos al comedor antes de que se enfríe la cena—intervino Petunia, por la mirada de ese hombre se que seré castigado, pero si es así entonces no hay mucho problema si sigo comportándome como se me pegue mi regalada gana.

Cuando ya todos estábamos sentados en el comedor y la entrada fue servida, entre las muchas charlas Dudley dijo la cosa más graciosa que jamás pude escuchar, si supiera todo sobre mi pa' obviamente no hubiese dicho algo así.

—La verdad señor Malfoy es que de grande quisiera ser como usted—fue lo que mi primo pronunció causando la risa de mi padre y de Narcissa, por Circe que poco me falto para yo también ponerme a reír como loco.

—No creó joven Dursley que quiera tener mi vida, todo son problemas y más problemas que en ocasiones me llegan a rebasar—

—Pero padre, yo nunca te he visto como si algo lograra rebasarte—menciono Draco.

—Eso es algo que debemos hablar en privado en otra ocasión Dragón, no ahora—por todos los magos, solo llevamos aquí menos de 10 minutos y ya me quiero ir a encerrar a mi habitación para olvidarme de todo.

—Y dime joven Malfoy, ¿Cómo le va en el colegio a usted?, mi pequeño Dudders es todo un geniecillo, aunque lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo que mi sobrino— vi como mi hermano me miraba con burla, maldito rubio oxigenado, el sabe perfectamente que mis calificaciones son aun mejores que sus notas mediocres, excepto en pociones, donde me lleva la ventaja por el simple hecho de que las detesto, sumado al hecho de que Snape me detesta.

—Pues me va bastante bien, puedo estar seguro que son mejores que las de su hijo, señora Dursley—bien, le doy un punto por la burla hacía Dudley—Y quita la mueca de idiota Potter, pareces niña—bien se acaba de perder el punto a su favor.

—Calla oxigenado, al menos yo no tengo cara de bebe troglodita todo el tiempo—

—Yo no tengo esa expresión cara rajada—

—No, no la tienes, tienes una cara de jodido idiota, además de ser un imbécil que seguramente no aprobaría si no le compraran todas sus calificaciones, y para colmo en vez de amigos solo tiene gente que esta por él solo para usarlo, con su permiso voy al lavabo—se que no debí haber dicho eso, pero me estaba sacando de mis casillas, él se lo busco pues que se atenga a las consecuencias, ahora solo debo quedarme encerrado en el baño hasta que logre calmarme un poco y le pueda ver a la cara sin lanzarle un golpe—Dobby—

—El joven Alexander llamo a Dobby, en que le puede ser de utilidad Dobby—

—Dobby por favor traerme una poción calmante o no creó poder soportar la cena de hoy—en eso note que Dobby tenía las palmas aplastadas, eso es lo que más me desagrada de Narcissa, como esta tan segura de que los elfos deben ser castigados—Dobby, también trae un bálsamo curativo, y cuando vuelvas me vas a decir porque tienes esas heridas—

—Si joven Alexander, en un momento Dobby traerá lo que pidió—apenas Dobby reapareció tome el bálsamo y empecé a curar sus manos, si Narcissa le hizo esto me las voy a cobrar, después de todo es en parte su culpa que nadie sepa de mí, al menos no como Alexander, si nunca hubiera nacido mi nacimiento jamás debió haber sido un secreto.

—Dobby, aun no me has dicho porque tienes esas heridas, y tampoco quien te las hizo—

—Dobby fue castigado por tomar cosas sin autorización, fue cuando saque la poción reponedora de sangre la semana pasada, a Dobby le ordenaron que no debía decirle nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera su pa' o el joven amo Draco lo saben, porque no puedo desobedecer—mi ceño se frunció, esa maldita bruja me las va a pagar, nadie toca a alguien que aprecie y sale con vida, sin decir absolutamente nada salí corriendo del baño rumbo a la cocina, mi mirada inmediatamente se fijo en Narcissa Black de Malfoy, la ira atravesando mi mirada sin duda, mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban verdadero desconcierto.

—¿Cómo pudo?, él no hizo absolutamente nada que no se le hubiera ordenado y todavía le prohíbe que le diga a nadie acerca de lo sucedido, usted es una maldita bruja que desearía jamás hubiera llegado a existir, así quizás mi vida sería menos jodida—

—Mira niño, no sé de que hablas, pero te puedo asegurar que lo que te hayan dicho no es cierto—

—_¡_¿No es cierto?_!, _No es cierto que castigo a Dobby por haber tomado una poción, muy graciosa maldita zorra, a mi no me vas a engañar, tú tienes la culpa de todo, absolutamente toda la culpa—después de descargarme salí corriendo sin voltear a ver, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer por las escaleras esa mujer me tomo de la muñeca, pude ver cómo levantaba la mano, o no, eso sí que no va a suceder—Suéltame—

-O no, claro que no, yo no he hecho nada para que me hables así, entiendes muchachito- ¿Nada?, ja, que no me haga reír.

-¡SI HAS HECHO MUCHAS COSAS, COMENZANDO CON QUE POR TU CULPA MIS PADRES NUNCA PUDIERON ESTAR JUNTOS TOTALMENTE!, ¡POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE NACISTE!-después de esas palabras me suelta y yo solo salgo corriendo, lo único que le pude oír fue como murmuraba un suave "Alex".

-Dobby, prepara mis cosas, me largo a "El Caldero Chorreante" antes de que Dursley venga a molestarme-

* * *

_**Sé que nuevamente quedo corto de nuevo, bueno sé preguntaran porque dice "La cena I", eso es porque tendremos dos puntos de vista, el de Harry en este capítulo y en el siguiente el de Dray, pero es que los primeros más o meno capítulos, quizás algunos más, son solo de introducción de la base a todos los personajes.**_

_**Sobre el cap, decidí dejarlo hasta ahí, y en 2 capítulos más, o el próximo si a mi musa se le pega la gana, Draco sabrá quien es Alexander al fin, y sabremos como sale el intento de huida de Alex hacía el mundo mágico, solo les digo que habrá un intento de violación por parte de Dudley, y veremos a Draco como el héroe nwnU.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los contesté vía MP y si alguno me falta, en la semana lo contesto (No sé cuando pueda publicar esto, yo siempre hago mis notas mientras escribo, y hoy es sábado), ya que mi internet está fallando, lo que hace más sencillo hacer las cosas en la prepa.**_

_**Besos y hasta la próxima que pueda actualizar esta historia**_

_**Y. Mayu Kagamine-R.**_


End file.
